machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Killswitch - Prt 05
Carter's Hub Pink Floyds Day 13 - 0029L She awoke suddenly to that all to familiar tingling sensation in the back of her head and the smell of ozone. " Why do you do that ? " Edger was staring at her in concern offering her a glass of something with ice in it that she was more than happy to take if only to wash the taste of blood from her mouth. " Why do I do a memory dump after each job ? " She offered before finishing off the drink in one go. Edger nodded. " Because I can't live with the guilt... " She admitted. " It's all fun and games while the Chemicals are in effect. The violence the gore the bloody screams its all a buzz but afterwords it's an emotional hell and I can't function being me and The Butcher at the same time, it doesn't work." "I thought you said that the super secret guys picked you because you where, as you called it, morally flexible?" Edger inquired pouring more of the liquor into her glass. " I dont have trouble with the killing people part Edger." She frowning taking another drink from the glass. " One or two is easy, I can manage those numbers. Its stopping thats hard once the body count goes to high ... At a certain point its easy to say to yourself ... whats one more?" She frowned staring at the glass for a moment. " I don't want to be the monster on the 6 O'clock news that OSEC needed to put down. " ... She moaned to herself as they headed downstairs into what remained of the bar. The room now in ruins with bodies, blood, and bullet holes everywhere. " Shit ... " She groaned seeing the mess she left behind. Edger for his part chuckled. " No worries love, this shit hole has weathered a few shootouts in its day. Give it a few days and it will be open again like nothing happened. Mei paused for a moment looking back and forth. " Edger, there are more here than I remember and where have all their heads gone ? " " Right, well about that ... " Edger coughed. " You only caught the first bunch through the door off guard. There were two other hovers worth just waiting outside that you made a mess of. And as for the heads ... Well lets just say you were being creative." Edger pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to her. Apparently she had hacked off all their heads an stacked them neatly on the hood of one of the hovers where she had written in flowing red letters ' Was the Money worth it ' across the side of the hover before posing with a happy as hell smile on her face topless and wearing only blood and a neon yellow g-string. Her gun in one hand as she was flashing a peace sign with the other. " Frakk me ... " Was all she could think to say. Edger nodded. " You have some bloody amazing tits Luv. I'm gonna get a copy of this blown-up and framed over my desk to remind myself this was all worth it ..." Mei gave Edger a nasty look shaking her head in disbelief before collecting her things and heading for the doors " I'm going home now. Don't call me again ... ever." " I'll wire you your 300k kill count plus the bonus. Same account as always than?" Edger called after in a amused voice. " Ever, ever ... " She shouted back before the doors closed behind her. Edger chuckled glancing at the photo again briefly before keying his link. " Rowen Luv, That problem we discussed ... Yes, our girls taken care of it for us and as a bonus she was even nice enough to take a few dozen pictures as well. I'm sending them now... " ...